Mates? That's Just Crazy!
by shae1472
Summary: Lucy is a over 200 year old vampire who eventually needs to go to a small town full of a group of teen werewolves! Yikes! Oneshot. LaxusxLucy and a mystery crack pairing.


**A/N**: Yay. Another story! This one is definitely a oneshot, no matter what :) I had a really embarassing first day, so I thought "_Why not go through your embarassing old stories and turn another into a fanfiction!"_ This is the result! Also, tell me if I make a mistake, it's always a possibilty :)

**Note:** Romeo, Laxus, and Bickslow are about 17 going to be 18 while Freed is about 16 :)

**= I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own this plot =**

* * *

><p><span>October 2013<span>

**Lucy**

"B-but Father! This is the twelfth town we've gone to in the last 40 years! I hate moving this much, we never used to do this!" I whined desperately as I raced down the hall after my father. Most people would probably think if they overheard this conversation, _'40 years?! She's still acting like a child and living with her mother at that age?' _Well, I am more than 40 years old, but looking at me I don't look a day over 17.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I know you and the newly made really liked it here, but it is just not safe it here anymore. These humans are not as gullible as they used to be with all their 'bestselling authors' writing supernatural books and fanfictions. Have you seen that popular one about our kind sparkling? I mean, talk about a put down to a whole species." Father explained to me, trying to comb back imaginary fly-away hairs on his perfectly done comb-backed hair in his mirror and getting a little worked up at the end. I mean, if I were in his position as the king of the Japanese and Korean vampires, I would be a little upset to be presented in that way too. He wasn't always this worked up, but ever since my mom was killed a couple years ago, it's like he flipped this switch. He's become more paranoid and more protective than ever.

"Why is it only you, Obaasan, and me moving across the world from Australia to Texas? Why don't we go back and let Erza rest for a couple years?" I asked, unhappily. Erza was my mom's second in command and the current temporary ruler of Japan and Korean. The only reason my father kept her around was for respect of my mom. My father and I have been on the run for almost a hundred years because the humans have totally taken over Asia and have been killing their people and some of us over accused 'witchcraft'.

Silly humans, witches aren't real. That would be crazy.

My mother has been a nervous wreck ever since the Korean War at the end of World War II. We lost many in those battles because we couldn't just come out and be like, "Hey! We can't fight in your battles because you aren't our rulers, our vampire queen is." Yeah, that would have gone really well for our people. Some of the younger ones were bored, so they decided to join in of a sense of so-called 'duty'. I don't know, I have never felt anything towards those humans in all my 217 years of life. I mean, they wouldn't exactly be very joyed if they knew we were a real thing.

It doesn't help that after over 10 years most of North America, mostly Canada and the upper United States, still doesn't exactly respect Japanese or Koreans as a race because America just had to get a little "bomb happy" as the natives are always stating when I pass them on the way to the supermarket. What? I like my garlic bread...actually don't some of those books state that garlic could hurt vampires? Ha! We only go along with that myth so our enemies like the ignorant werewolves and humans believe that we're that weak. Just imagine, they get close enough and wave garlic in our faces and then we just rip their throats out. The only things that can kill us are fire, decapitation, or a silver stake to the heart. Any other spot of the body than the heart would only injure us a little and really tick us off.

"Lucy! Pay attention when I am talking to you! We are going to Texas and that's final! Texas is the one of the few places that are still has some hospitality towards our race and it is really our last hope right now," Father spat at me as I was lost in thought, "I did some research on the town we are going to be staying in and you will have to be more careful than you have had to before in the school, werewolves' children are going to that school. Although, many of them most-likely have not come into their full powers, where they can use their wolf's senses of smell and sight in their human form, they still can be dangerous. They don't usually come into their powers until-"

"I know, I know Father. They aren't full werewolves until they reach their eighteenth birthday...blah, blah, blah." I whined while rolling my brown eyes, blowing my blonde bangs out of my eyes in frustration. I then mumbled, "It's like you don't remember that I'm over 200 years old, I'm no longer a child."

Of course, being a vampire, he heard my mumbling and chose to ignore it. Typical Father in my eyes.

"We will be leaving in a month or two; I just need to tie up loose ends here with these vampires under my rule and make sure they are okay with the Australian queen vampire looking after them. Do you think we should bring Natsu? He has wanted to get out of Australia for some time now and Mira and I both agree that he is ready for this and this will be a good opportunity for him. He's always had a soft spot with you anyway and I personally would feel safer with you in that school if you had a burly guy to protect you. Even if you are stronger than him, maybe he'll scare some of them away with his looks."

"Father! I don't need someone to protect me!" I cried out. I was insulted now but Natsu is the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend in a long while. Everyone else only wanted to get close to me because of who my mother is and what I will become.

"Lucy, I may be your father, but I am also your king and if I say my next in line needs some protection, you will listen. Am I clear?" His eyes flashing from their usual golden color to a fiery red.

"Yes, my King." I said monotonously. I've learned over the years that arguing with her once I've pushed her to this point will only bring on more pain for myself. Literally.

"Glad you agree!" He exclaimed with a big smile because he knew I couldn't do a god-damn thing about it.

Five Months Later

**Laxus**

A whistle blew and we all set off down the track, each trying to one-up each other. I would get ahead to only have Freed push forward ahead of me. Then Romeo and I would eventually get back to his level of running.

"Come on, Freed. You act like you've never seen werewolves run or something!" Bickslow, the second oldest of us four, snickered as Romeo shouted this. I didn't find it as funny. Freed, coming out of his train-of-thought, blushed and sped up a little to make us run in a perfect line.

We continued to run before school started, as was our morning routine for the last couple months after we found Freed. He was wandering around in the woods in our territory covered in blood, tears streaking down his face. He didn't understand why he was covered in rabbit's blood and why exactly he was naked. We actually found him when we were in our wolf form and we didn't exactly think it through as we trotted up to him. He started running away but we of course caught up to him and Bickslow shifted and explained everything to him, what we were and why he changed at the age sixteen. Freed has always been the 'mother' figure to Romeo and me, while Freed only added to Bickslow's motherly instincts as he was always the softest around Bickslow. It was actually Bickslow's idea that we do these runs so our wolves don't get too riled up in school and to train Freed to keep his wolf in check when he needs to. Bickslow was the one that we really needed to watch though. We even decided after a couple tests, that he should wear a mask so no one saw his eyes flash. Of course, him hanging his tongue out of his mouth doesn't exactly help keep the secret.

It's March and luckily in Texas, the ground is no longer covered in snow, but it's stilled pretty cold out. As werewolves, we don't feel the cold like the humans around the school do, but I think everyone would have an issue if the four of us walked into school in a tank and shorts.

After we finished our run, we entered the school and Freed went his separate way to the sophomore halls while we went up the stairs to the junior hall. As we went upstairs, I thought about my drawings. _Maybe I'll meet her today, I wish this every day, and it never happens but maybe today's the day._ Romeo then decided that this was the time to start up conversation.

"Hey, Laxus?" Romeo questioned in a slightly loud voice, pulling me out of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you hear about those new kids? I think they're in a couple of our classes. I heard that they both know each other and live together but they're not related. Weird right?" He asked with scrunched up eyes, just one of his many weird habits.

"...That is kind of weird. Maybe their families are friends or something." I stated, thinking how uncommon that probably is.

"Yeah, I heard from some of the office workers that the girl's pretty hot while a group of the female volunteer office workers were 'fan-girling' over the picture of the guy, whatever that is," Bickslow not-so-obliviously said, flattening the blue-back locks of hair that were sticking out a little to distract us.

"Hmm," I smiled as we went around the corner after the last step, "I guess we'll be the judge of that."

Everyone on this floor was whispering about the new kids. Trying not to look suspicious, I cocked my head slightly, trying to listening to their conversations. I heard words like, 'girl', 'hot', 'cute', 'boy', 'Australian', 'accents'.

_Hmm, so she's Australian huh? Guess she's not my girl. _

Bickslow, Romeo and I each went our separate ways to our lockers and then to our first block on our schedules. They both had Chemistry first while I had American History. I never understood why we have to take a class on the things we learn more or less every year, it's not like we've never heard of the information before.

As always, the class was boring and I just sat there like every day, pushing my blonde hair out of my face to draw this girl I didn't even know. She was this Korean or Japanese girl; I don't really know the difference. She has this medium-length blonde hair that is more than half of the time is up in this really bun on the back of her head that I somehow can draw, but those eyes. Their chocolate color relaxes me and is drilled into my very being that I see them even when I sleep.

"Laxus, pay attention for once?" The teacher pleaded. I nodded, but as soon as she turned back to the board, I continued my drawing.

Sometimes I can get through a class without drawing her, but it's almost like I'm compelled to do it, I'm drawn to her for some reason. Maybe she's my mate or something. No one has told any of us young wolves what it feels like to get a mate. Can we feel each other's emotions? Or communicate through our minds? The Elders won't tell us until we present our mate to the pack and they confirm that we are truly mates.

The bell rang and I went to my next class. And then the next. Then the next. By the time lunch came around I had about eight drawings of her, more than I've ever had before in one day.

I went over to my friends' and my booth, set my bag down, and got into line for the best pizza anyone will ever taste. There were other options for those who didn't like pizza, but it was almost never that someone didn't want pizza.

I saw my friends, including Freed, in line and jumped in.

"Hey Laxus-sama!" Freed shouted excitedly, "Did you see the new kids yet? These guys said they did and the girl gave off this weird aura or something."

"Will you quiet down?!" Romeo whispered harshly.

Freed, with wide eyes, whispered, "I guess."

Bickslow gave Romeo a glare through the mask and turned to Freed to rub his head in a soothing way. "He didn't mean it like that I'm sure, it's just not necessary to yell, okay?" Freed nodded and whimpered after Bickslow took his hand away. We then all headed toward the table.

After we sat down at our table Romeo explained more.

"I don't know, Laxus, I felt this weird air coming from those two, the girl especially, but I don't know what it is I'm sensing." Romeo explained.

"How long is it to your eighteenth birthday again? Two months? Maybe your senses are just waking up because it's so close to it?" I offered, not really sure that this was a reasonable explanation.

Bickslow, without looking up from one of his dolls that he always carried around answered, "Eh, which may be true. But you'll understand once you see her. She's in your Chemistry and your Advance English class."

He finally looked up when he realized it was too quiet, he was met with three strange looks.

"What? I never said I wasn't nosy about who these people are," he stated with a shrug.

"By the way, Laxus, how is that imaginary girl you keep drawing doing?" Romeo asked, with an evil glow to his hazel eyes.

"First, I don't think she's imaginary. Second, she could be my mate, you know. But anyway, I drew her about eight times today. I don't know what brings on the drawings." I replied as I pulled out the sketch book I kept the drawings in. I opened to one of the drawings from today of her sitting in a bedroom reading, her head bent down but you could still see every feature of her face.

I handed the book over and watched as their eyes got wide and their mouths dropped wide open. Just as Romeo was about to say something, the bell rang.

"Gotta go!" I yelled over my shoulder as I raced to Chemistry, sketch book in hand.

I entered the classroom and groaned. Beakers were lined up on each of the tables, indicating that it was a lab day. At least that meant that it wasn't going to be dead silent in here.

Wendy came tumbling in a few seconds after I got settled in my seat. She flipped off someone outside the door somewhere before sitting down next to me. She continued muttering about 'stupid crushes' and his 'jerk of friends" before addressing me.

"So, partner, what are we going to be doing today?"

I explained the procedure a little before the bell rang. A minute after it did, two sets of feet stomped as they ran through the door. Unluckily for them, this teacher didn't tolerate any form of lateness. The first person I saw was this really muscular guy. No more muscular than me, of course. He kind of had this fancy look to him but his eyes said that he's seen a lot of hardship while he had the biggest smile.

"Ah, you must be Natsu..." The teacher inquired with her attendance sheet in her hand.

"Dragneel, ma'am," he stated with a wavering smile.

"And how about Lucy Heart… Heart-feel-ye-a? Did I say that right?"

"Present and that's as good as it gets," a petite girl stated with a little attitude. I wasn't paying much attention to the guy really, but once she stepped out from behind this guy, my eyes just about popped out of their sockets. _It's her_. The girl I kept drawing, she's here. She had the same eyes, the same hair, only it wasn't in the bun. Something was different about her look though. I've drawn her in clothes like she was wearing, so it wasn't that. No, it was the slight blush to her cheeks that matched the one on the guy's face.

_What were they doing out there that could make them late coming from lunch? It was on the same floor as the Chem room so it's not like they could get lost or anything... But this is possibly my mate and he's just acting like they were making out in the hall and got interrupted. You would think she's some floozy or something! _

At that point we were already setting up our lab without me realizing that they both didn't get detention like the teacher usually gave to everyone who was late and that the girl that was sitting next to me was no longer Wendy, but the girl.

She tapped me on the arm, pulling me totally out of thought, "So...what's the subject that we're talking about right now?"

"A-acids," I stuttered out.

"Ah, okay. That should be simple enough."

"Yeah."

"So."

"What?"

"Your name."

"Laxus."

"I would be Lucy. It's nice to meet you, Sparky."

"I said Laxus, Blondie."

"Hey! You're blonde too! Do you have a problem with the nickname, Sparky?"

"Yes!"

"Glad we established this then," she murmured with a slight smirk on her face.

I don't know what the guys mean by weird. I mean, I don't really sense anything weird about her other than her straight-to-the-point and teasing attitude. This went on for weeks like this, only she became sweeter over time. She would smile instead of smirk, laugh at the little things I do instead of just shaking her head.

The boys, especially Romeo, still tried to convince me something was wrong but how could there be? The girl I've been drawing for years now, alive and in the flesh before my eyes. I'm more then sure that she's my mate. I'm drawn to her and can't get her out of my mind. My dreams are full of us being together, even if that Natsu guy doesn't agree that we're mates.

He's always growling at me when I touch her, even if it's the slightest touch of her when she handed her beaker to me. It's not like he marked her as his anyway, I checked to be sure.

It was this one day in particular that changed Lucy and my budding relationship though. It was almost May and I was heading for my locker after my daily run with the boys. Freed kissed Bickslow goodbye before they went their separate ways and just as we rounded the corner I saw Natsu and Lucy whispering harshly to each other. Lucy looked like she was on the verge of tears just as Natsu yanked her toward himself. That's where I drew the line.

I ran over to them and pushed Natsu. He stumbled a little, but didn't let go of Lucy as he punched me a couple times. After he let go of her, he pinned me to the ground. "Did you think that would really do anything for you?"

I was seething, "I didn't really know, but take your hands off of her. Is it because she's pretty that you think you can just grab her and yank her all over like every other man in her country would?"

"Boy, you don't know what you're talking about, so I would stop while I was ahead if I were you."

"I know what I'm talking about, I've heard of the things that happen over there, what America has done to that country."

Natsu grabbed me by the throat and carried me to a nearby classroom, Lucy not too far behind. She was the last one in and was the one to fling the door closed with her foot. She sat down in the teacher's chair as Natsu threw me into a seat.

Natsu looked over his shoulder to Lucy, "Why are you here?"

"First, I'm curious. Second, he's mine; I'm not going to let you hurt him too bad."

I gave her a look of 'thanks a lot' before realizing what she said exactly, "What do you mean, 'I'm yours'?"

"That's not determined yet, okay?" Natsu gave her a cue, signaling it was okay to stand up.

She looked at me and told me to close my eyes. I did and I felt pressure to my neck, I felt her suck on it until I felt a little dizzy. I opened my eyes in a lazy way only for me to be extremely surprised at her change in face.

Her face was crackled at the eyes and her eyes are this blood-red color that no one could replicate unless you were one thing. A vampire. I backed away from them.

"How old are you both?" I asked, a little freaked out.

"One hundred," Natsu answered.

"Two hundred and seventeen," Lucy answered in a slight lisp from her fangs still being prominent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire? Why did you lie to me? I wondered.

"I never told you I was anything that I wasn't, you just assumed over time that I was like you." she answered.

"But I thought we were mates," I prodded, "Vampires and werewolves can't be mates."

Lucy smiled; she could probably tell I haven't traveled out of Texas. If I had I would have known that it isn't a taboo anymore.

She pulled me aside and whispered in my ear, "See for yourself if we're mates."

She kissed me softly before deepening the kiss until we were both breathing hard.

BANG! The door slammed open and we heard, "What the hell's going on here?"

We backed away from each other and Lucy yelled, "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Natsu called me and thank god he did, young lady."

I stepped up next to Lucy in case she needed help. I knew I was probably crazy for thinking that because I have never seen a more pissed off vampire.

Lucy looked at her father worriedly and sternly stated, "Father, we are mates! I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Look at his neck, the mark isn't healing."

Her father looked at my neck with disgust and stated "Never, you're a princess!"

Lucy walked up even closer to her father. "Father, look at me. I love him. I finally know what it feels like to be home."

Her father looked down sadly at her and saw how happy his daughter was. He whispered, "Lucy, the werewolves will never accept you."

I interrupted and explained how there are a couple of other vampire families living on the outskirts of town. They are peaceful and have been accepted by the werewolf community.

I walked over to Lucy again and took her hand as I faced her father, one of the highest kings of the vampires. I looked him straight in the eye and tried to reassure him by saying, "I love your daughter with all my heart. I know it's only been a short time but we are mates. I know it won't be easy with Lucy not only being a vampire princess, but, in our town, they won't hold it against her the way they would in other places. We are a very peaceful community and don't allow any form of prejudice. My parents will be so happy to hear that I found my mate. They build a house for my future mate for my thirteenth birthday, so you don't have to worry about where we will live; they are right down the road."

The king looked at us and spoke to Lucy, "All I have ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy. If this is really what you want, I will try to accept it. Even though I can't stay because of my responsibilities as king, I will always be there for you. All you have to do is contact me through our connection and I will be here. He then turned to me and told me, "You better take care of her. No harm better come to her or you'll be answering to me." I nodded.

He also announced that one day we are going to have to deal with Lucy possibly taking her seat on the throne. Hopefully we won't have to deal with that for hundreds of years from now. I want a couple centuries alone with my mate.

Two Years Later

**Laxus**

"I do," I responded and she did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor stated with a smile.

Our parents weren't exactly sure we would make it and there was some bloodshed on the battlefield, but that's normal with every family, right? No? Okay...

Freed and Bickslow finally admitted their feelings for each other and were engaged after they were revealed to be true mates a little after the time that we found out. Romeo, though still not happy with her, became okay with the idea that I was going to be with a vampire. He didn't end up with anyone just yet, but who knows? He did seem to have an eye on a certain old lab partner of mine...

Maybe he'll get the happily ever after that I was hoping for and now finally have.


End file.
